Virtual memory is a memory management technique that is implemented to reduce data stored in memory (e.g., random-access memory (RAM)). For example, data stored in memory (e.g., RAM) can be temporarily transferred to disk storage (e.g., a page file associated with disk storage). With virtual memory, virtual addresses associated with a page file can be mapped into physical addresses associated with memory (e.g., RAM). However, current virtual memory techniques (e.g., current address translation techniques) are inefficient, inflexible and/or add unwanted latency to computing processes (e.g., reduce processor performance). For example, current virtual memory techniques are inefficient when a remote node is employed to access a virtual memory address of a local node.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current virtual memory techniques and is not intended to be exhaustive.